


Blind Date

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Mirajane sets Erza up on a blind date.
Relationships: Erza Scarlet/Lisanna Strauss
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Blind Date

"Mira," Erza began, staring hard at the table her ex-girlfriend had guided her to. "When you said you were going to show me something sweet, I was expecting a parfait, not a person."

The barwoman clicked her tongue at the resisting redhead, before shoving her headlong into the private dining area behind the guild kitchen. She watched without sympathy as Erza stumbled over the threshold. "You weren't specific in your request for something sweet. That's on you."

Erza whirled on her, fire in her eyes. "I asked for some _thing_ sweet, not some _one!_ " she hissed under her breath. She cast a furtive glance over to the table. "In what universe does that mean a blind date with your younger sister?!"

For her part, Lisanna seemed to be taking the whole scene rather well, as she gave the pair a small wave. Likely, Mirajane had informed her about this trickery beforehand.

This was premeditated trickery. Erza would not stand for it.

Mirajane sniffed. "Lisanna is the sweetest thing in the universe. I fulfilled my end, so now... off you go." She made a shooing motion with her hand. "Since I know both of your tastes, I have already preplanned the menu. So all you two need to do is... have a nice time." Mirajane paused, then narrowed her eyes at Erza. "Or else."

Threats from Mirajane were anything but mild, which Erza knew all too well. But she wasn't one to back down from a challenge from Mirajane - never had been, never would be. So she glared right back. "Will there be dessert?" she asked pointedly.

"Only if you play nice."

Erza suspected that there was a dirty joke hidden in there somewhere, but the prospect of a free meal and dessert was rather tempting. And it wasn't as if she disliked Lisanna, per se...

"Very well," Erza agreed. Without further ado, she whirled on her heels and marched over to the table. Sitting heavily down across from Lisanna, she nodded at the younger woman. "It's good to see you, Lisanna."

Lisanna laughed lightly, a smile on her face. "Thank you for joining me, Erza!" She made a slight shooing motion towards her sister. "And thank you for the help, Mira!"

As Mirajane nodded, looking like a cat that had gotten into the cream, and departed, Erza wondered if her initial assessment had been incorrect.

Because it seemed to her, in that moment, that _Lisanna_ was actually the mastermind here.

...Maybe she was just imagining things.


End file.
